My Favrotie Part
by stygianxiron
Summary: Requested; Elejah and Koroline interaction. Elena and Caroline have had enough of Mystic Falls and the negatives that comes from it. Join our duo on the run with a pair of Original Brothers. ElenaxEljiha, CarolinexKol


The cool sea breeze was different than the one in Mystic Falls, better. Sea gulls picked at the sand for scraps of food, tourist began to pack their things as the setting sun began to sink into the horizon of the South Floridian beach. The current doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, took in a deep inhale, watching a pair of familiar figures on the shore of the beach from the dock just a few yards away. She took in this moment to appreciate this serenity, a moment where she didn't worry about Klaus, the Salvatores, and everyone else that seemed to be after her. A smile creased her face as she watched her best-friend on the shore, laughing, pulling away from her mate in a playful manner. Caroline noticed her best-friend's watchful eye, stopping momentarily to smile up at her before a pair of arms wrapped around the blonde's waist and hoisted her up in the air.

In no time, Kol had Caroline over his shoulder, grabbing a hold of her bare feet so that the sand she was kicking about avoided his eyes, but to no avail. The younger vampire, in a stroke of luck, kicked the elder in the face, causing her to fall on the ground-laughing.

**"You were right to suggest a moment of rest,"** Elena turned at the sound of Elijah's voice, meeting the original with a knowing look. _"We needed it," _she affirmed before turning back to watch Caroline and Kol, resting her forearms on the edge of the dock**. "They look happy, I don't think I've ever seen that kind of laughter from my brother,"** he joined her, only he kept himself a bit more poised compared to the human**. "Pure, free of malice, I might forget he's a bit off putting,"** he added with a raised brow. _"They're in love." _

Elena inched over some, leaning her head against Elijah's arm. The two stood in silence for a minute or two before he spoke again. **"Do you regret this?"** Elena didn't move, her brows knitted at the memory; a moment where everything had gone wrong, again. A moment where neither she or Caroline could stand their fates had they stayed. Mystic Falls was going to kill them and in Caroline's case; again. It was the blonde that had suggested the ludicrous idea or running away and it was Kol who had automatically agreed. Bringing Elijah was Elena's idea. At the moment, it was for the pure instinct of knowing that if he were around, they'd stand a chance. If he were around, they could survive.

_"No,"_ she finally answered, her arms wrapped around his gracefully as she positioned her head to look up at him. The pair of dark and ancient eyes looked into hers, eyes that had seen much more than a man should in his lifetime. He was hesitant with Elena, afraid of feeling the pain that had once driven him cold and distant. It seemed the usual fate for a Mikaelson and he did not wish to repeat it. Then again, he didn't want to miss out on life's other beauties. **"Elena..."**

_"Oh, they are so going to kiss,"_ Caroline had brushed the sand off her sun dress as Kol splashed his face with the sea water to remove the sand_. "I knew a double-date on the beach was a good idea."_ She took in a breath of anticipation, azure orbs locking onto the pair. **"Have you no decency?"** Kol asked from behind her, droplets of water falling from his face and hair onto her back. The statement stirred a mischievous smile from the younger vampire as she turned to face Kol. She pressed her body against his, placing a hand on his forearm before it slithered up to his neck, the other following suite to wrap around him_. "I'll show you how indecent I can be,"_ she purred, inching her face closer to his**. "That's my girl,"** he responded with a grin. They were about to kiss when suddenly, Caroline pulled away, the image of Elijah and Elena catching the corner of her eye. _"Ha! I was right!"_ She beamed with pride first at the pair kissing on the dock then at Kol who wore a look of annoyance. _"Okay, Okay, I'm done," _she promised. _"Now where were we?"_

**"My favorite part," **he reached for her arm and pulled her closer before meeting his lips with hers.


End file.
